


这不是斗舞，这是性骚扰!

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Ahegao, Bottom Raiden, M/M, Trans Character, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: Raiden单箭头Snake前提下的Vamp/Raiden，在老蛇面前NTR雷电！我只是一只复述原作剧情的普通路过仔月光！（失智）CV=崛内贤雄。自从听了MGS日配，我脑海里的雷电酱终于拥有了浪声（失智）
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake, Raiden/Vamp (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 5





	这不是斗舞，这是性骚扰!

雷电不是没有料到梵普的出现。在偷偷跟着Snake的时候，在雷电躲在树林里仔仔细细憧憬地欣赏着老年Sanke颇为饱满的后背肌肉，憧憬地凝视着老年Snake在匍匐时被防弹衣吊带勒出的紧致男性臀部时，雷电也用他那么百分之一忍者注意力嗅到了梵普的味道。  
梵普，雷电对这个男人印象很深刻。他还没被爱国者抓去变成改造人的时候，和这个吸血鬼打过一场。那时候梵普倒在地上，雷电战战兢兢地朝他的脑门子上开了一枪，他便发出怪异的、动物一般的叫声一样倒在地上一动不动了。  
那么多年过去了，雷电早以为他死了。但是孽缘如此，梵普注定是一股贴在雷电耳边的、带着血腥味的温热吐息。  
在雷电一跃而起，用他从阿拉斯加习得的出色剑术将月光的腿如切西瓜那样大卸八块以后，雷电立在原地，正准备深呼一口气进行收刀时，一双手抱住了他的腰部，男人的胯部紧紧地贴住了雷电裸露的合金臀部肌肉。  
雷电还没来得及回头，他的身体就被丝绸那样的线所缠住了。两三只月光嚎叫着，踢碎了两栋房子，从邻街的地方跃了过来。那些月光以三角形围住了雷电，在它们的脚趾缝里，雷电发现了缠在他自己身上的丝线的源头。雷电双手被迫横举着，他扭动着身子，想从月光与绳子的束缚中挣脱。但他每一下的挣脱都被贴在他身后的男人按住了。那个男人以拥抱的姿势钳住雷电的腰部，制止了雷电一切大力挣脱的动作，同时摸索着雷电带着金属气息的光滑后颈、脊椎、和臀部，用手指缝感受着金属与金属交界处的光滑小缝，再以臀胯部紧紧贴着雷电圆润的合金屁股，甚至前后进行着伪装的抽插动作，最后如此缓缓一边蹭着雷电后方如比基尼内裤一样的黑色紧身布料、一边从他的侧身贴着雷电走出。  
“梵普……！”说是被改造成了赛博人，雷电身上的感知系统可是一个都没有少。感谢爱国者的最新赛博人制造科技，梵普的每一下抚摸，每一下前后蹭动，每一个吐息，雷电不但感受得清清楚楚，而且这份感知如同抚摸他的肉体时候的裸身肌肤那般强烈。  
雷电不是没和人做过爱，他在S3计划骗得昏头转向的时候，被迫和女人做过爱，他想起他那时候好像做了五个小时的心理准备，才能勉强做好硬起来的勇气。当过去的回忆涌入他的脑海里的时候，雷电一下子明白了他为什么难以面对女人，因为他从小就是全军营非洲士兵们的玩物，那个刻在他肉身臀部上的纹身，那个上面打着条形码和“57-88”的标记，就是这一切经历的证明。玛丽罗斯曾假惺惺地夸过他屁股上的纹身很特别。雷电确实也觉得那玩意很特别，当他想起一切的时候，雷电立刻知道“57-88”的特殊含义了：雷电每晚可以服侍从57个到88个士兵。少了的话兵营男人不够分，多了的话幼小的雷电会被操到晕厥，第二天就没法起来打仗杀人了。因此，雷电的身体早就从一开始，是被制造出来的“容器”，造物主对他的肉体定位是战场慰安女人。  
雷电后来在接受爱国者改造的时候也没少吃这个亏。因为他过于柔软纤细的腰肢，他微微翘起却又不肥胖的小巧臀部，还有他这张看起来永远年轻漂亮的脸蛋以及他与女人别无二致的面相，这些都时常让所有旁观者，乃至全知全能的爱国者AI，认为雷电属于“女人”，所以改造的时候，爱国者系统AI直接对他进行了最深刻的改造——雷电在拥有一副敏捷耐用的机械人身体时，雷电的下体也彻底改造成女性的模样了。  
所以在刚刚被梵普揉捏臀部、反复被梵普微勃的性器磨蹭屁股的时候，雷电觉得他一定“湿了”，他的机体灼热了起来，电解液模仿着血液和体液的样子快速流动着，在他的人造入口处凝成泛白的黏液。  
梵普站在雷电面前半米不到的地方，半眯着眼睛，朝雷电发出意义不明的微笑。雷电清清楚楚地看到梵普额头上弹孔愈合的痕迹，那是雷电在五年前送他去死的时候替他留下的。梵普像凝视猎物一样凝视着雷电，眼神里带着情色与欲求，他的手抚摸着他的裆部——哦不，是他裆部处放着的小刀。雷电别过头去，这份性暗示太过强烈，梵普抚摸着他惯用的小刀刀鞘的手段只让雷电想起他小时候在利比里亚街头被性骚扰的时候遇到的露阴癖叔叔们，那些有着怪癖的人也喜欢一边看着雷电美丽的脸庞，一边缓缓地撸动着他们暗沉色的性器。雷电那时候只能赶紧跑，不跑的话，他很快就只能被迫为他们口交了。雷电现在也想跑，他又不喜欢梵普，他心里最想口交的人可能是——可能是——  
还没等雷电思考完毕，梵普已经把他拔出的小刀抓在手上色情的抚摸，用他红舌头舔了舔刀尖，再用小刀的刀尖挑起雷电的合金下巴。  
梵普还算个怜香惜玉的男人，他属于浪漫艺术家类型的罗马尼亚人，他不会伤害雷电身上美丽的部分，他只会颇有美学性质地让雷电痛苦。比如现在，梵普的小刀在雷电胸前钢铁支架的缝隙中游走，像美工刀一样在雷电的胸口画着米字旗一般的装饰。雷电已经流不出红色的血了，白色的电解液一滴又一滴地从裂缝中缓缓滴落，它们黏黏腻腻地粘在梵普的齿状刀锋上。梵普“嘶嘶”地嗤笑了一声，他猛地一拔刀，浮夸地用舌头舔舐着雷电刚滴落的血液，又在下一瞬间，把刀尖最锋利的部分刺入雷电的左胸膛。  
“唔唔……！”雷电吃痛地低吼出声，他的眉头全部皱在一起，受击时的痛苦让他异常大声地倒吸一口凉气。梵普相当满意地侧耳倾听着雷电压抑在喉咙间的惨声，他如蝙蝠般尖声坏笑着，用他的小刀在雷电的人造身体中扭转着，捣烂着他虚假的心脏处的结构组织。每捣弄一下，雷电都会因为痛苦而扭动着身躯，他死命压抑着，喘息声和痛苦的呻吟仍旧从他的机械声带里传出。  
“呵呵……你也死不了吗？”梵普戴了露指皮手套的手摩挲着雷电被合金下巴夹得有些婴儿肥的白嫩脸颊。  
虽然雷电灵魂深处的某一处总在渴求战场的刺激和痛苦，不过在雷电还没完全丢尽理智的时候，雷电确实是相当唾弃梵普的。他没好气地翻起了一个白眼，眉头紧皱，神情颇为桀骜地朝梵普挑衅：“我只是不怕死而已。”  
“噢？”梵普猛地一拔他插在雷电胸口的小刀。雷电猛地咳嗽了一声，他的胸口和他的嘴唇边上都喷出了白色血液，那些洁白液体有不少粘上了他柔顺的银白色头发，使得头发丝都凝成了一块。  
雷电在梵普玩味看着他的时候，用劲全身的力道，连带着周围的月光一起，甩开了束缚在自己身上的丝线。梵普像是知道雷电会挣脱那样，随着他敞开大腿甩着月光的动作左右摇摆，仿佛在跳神秘的吉普赛舞蹈一般。雷电一跃而起，将月光扔出两个街区外，又用自带的赛博人机关让他的高跟鞋的鞋尖出长出小刀，在落下时轻巧而准确地落在了梵普弯着腰而大敞开的胸口处。  
白金色头发的赛博机械人踏着刀尖的步伐，在罗马尼亚吸血鬼长了浓密黑胸毛的雄壮胸口上跳踢踏舞。梵普喜欢这种感觉，他任凭雷电将他踩在地上，借助纳米电脑的快速修复功能，感受着雷电小巧灵活的高跟鞋按揉他胸部的快感。  
嗯，或许这像猫咪踩奶，厚实的高跟小脚掌上还带着倒刺和爪子。梵普躺在地上，盯着雷电胯下陷进大腿内侧小缝里的黑色紧身衣想。梵普能看见那丁字裤一样的设计早就紧紧地嵌入雷电的肉缝里，把他的缝卡出了两股圆润的肉。多亏这是一件黑色的紧身衣，雷电就算湿的要命梵普也没法一眼看出来。  
梵普在“享受”够了以后，一把抓住雷电的脚跟，用搏击术将他绊倒，并按着雷电肩膀上的塑料片，侧手抓着他的一只胳膊，把他按在地面上。梵普的另一只手首先按着雷电的头发，在雷电沾了白色液体的黏腻发丝上摩挲。他不顾雷电的挣扎，拔出他的小刀，用刀锋在雷电漂亮的合金脊椎上划动。雷电的脊椎外露，展示着他柔软而性感的肢体曲线，在脊椎的中轴有一道缝，而梵普偏爱那条拥有流水设计的钢铁线条，以至于他用他的小刀刀锋，顺着脖颈最上的脊椎之缝一路滑下，像是要撕裂雷电的外骨骼那样，深重地在那道金属脊椎缝里往下划动，直到划到尾椎处尾骨一般的凸起。梵普揉捏了一把那个凸起，硬硬的，没有意思。梵普便转而用小刀挑弄凸起之下的黑色紧身衣。  
“别动……别动那里……”还在挣扎着的雷电更加剧烈地扭动着身体和腰部，他想要挣脱这种难受的感觉，然而梵普的力道却大得可怕，“那里是……”  
“嗯？你想说，这是你身上唯一的衣服吗？”梵普的舌头在他金属传声器上舔舐，那黑色的传声器有着冰凉磨砂的质感。“看来我错怪你了，我以为你今天浑身赤裸着来见我呢，看来还是穿了点情趣内衣来的。”  
“不，那个不是内衣，那是防弹和链接身体用的皮质部分……我的身体设计本来就是这样的。”雷电辩解着。梵普却毫不接受他的解释，仍旧玩弄着那个嵌进了雷电股沟里的黑色皮质内裤。  
梵普把那块已经极细极细的布料往后拉伸了一下，又往前拉伸了一下。雷电的喉间突然冒出了几丝怪异的喘息和呻吟，像是被摩擦到了什么敏感带一样。梵普见状，恶趣味地再前后玩弄了两下，在雷电喘息得很大声的时候，忽的把紧身内裤往左边一撩，两根手指往前探入。  
“嗯，果然这里也有一双同样美丽的嘴唇……”梵普满足地叹息了一声，他用他的两根手指翻弄开雷电两片肉唇，用他长了点茧的手指感受着里头灼热而湿润的黏腻电解液。  
在梵普把他的小刀刀柄猛地插进去的时候，雷电失声尖叫了出来，差点破音。雷电很久没玩弄那里了，爱国者AI为他设计了一个可以任人随便使用的女性生殖器，雷电却把它用紧身丁字内衣盖住，利用他自己不明所以的忠诚心和憧憬心给自己上了最紧的贞操带，以至于在夜里的树林中穿梭的时候，雷电只能难耐地依靠紧紧勒住的紧身裤进行最基础的自慰，因为雷电只想把这份生殖器献给他最想献给的那个人。没错，那个人就是那个戴着头巾的老家伙，名叫Snake的男性佣兵。但是梵普并不会管那么多——梵普当然知道Snake在天上乘着直升机看他们偷情，毕竟直升机螺旋桨轰隆隆的声音回荡在这片区域已久，但这一切都只让梵普更加兴奋。  
梵普一边将小刀的刀柄插入雷电的甬道，一边用他的两根手指挑动着雷电最前端的小豆子。被褶皱包裹的花蕾正中因为挑逗略微昂起，梵普以两根手指轻柔地夹住它，像对待一根未发芽的阳具一样，轻轻地上下拨动。雷电不由自主的呻吟声确实增加了很多，只不过它们在机械声带的限制下，往往无法达到很高的音调，最后都像是破不了天花板的木头声那样含糊在喉咙里。  
“你除了声音还有点像个男人外，其他地方都是女人呢。”梵普玩味地说，“不过，在这个世界上，声音低沉的女人也不少……”  
“恶棍！混蛋！变态！快拿出去……快停下来！”雷电破音般地大叫着，他上气不接下气地喘息着。梵普却甘之如饴，因为他知道雷电的身体也正在甘之如饴。梵普的两只手指没有停下，他仍旧快速摩挲着让雷电快乐到发疯的褶皱，直到雷电失声地惊叫，浑身颤抖，以至于他急速收缩甬道的时候，梵普的手才缓缓停了下来。雷电张大嘴巴，剧烈喘息着，脑袋一片空白。不少电解液失禁一般的从雷电肥嫩的人造唇部喷了出来，使得雷电的黑色紧身裤都沾染上了白色的液体。  
梵普一把将雷电抱在胸前，侧头亲吻着、舔舐着雷电仍旧微张的、并不断滴下涎水的嘴唇边缘，欣赏着雷电高潮到翻出眼白的漂亮蓝眼睛。在雷电还未从高潮余韵中回味过来时，梵普又将他早已饱胀的性器塞入雷电的体内。雷电又一次惊叫出声，可是正因为这份突然的刺入和突然的姿势变换，雷电的余光看见了那架在天上盘旋的直升机。  
——完了，Snake是不是在看这里，是不是在看我……  
雷电闭上眼睛，他本能地想别过头，但是理智告诉他，无论他怎么瑟缩，他和梵普的一举一动早就在直升机的探照灯下一清二楚。  
梵普的性器埋得很深，几乎要把他和雷电紧紧相连。从上头看，似乎是梵普在体术打架中占了上风，将雷电紧紧地抱住那样。梵普坏心眼的把雷电的身体朝向微调，将雷电的微微张开、却又无法触及地面的双腿和他不断喘息着还流着涎水的、仍在高潮余韵中的面部对准了直升机探照灯的位置。并在直升机靠的最近的时候，梵普恶意地将他的性器往前一顶，触及到了雷电人造甬道里最敏感的位置。  
“别朝着那边……啊啊……”雷电扭动着腰部，想要挣脱梵普的侵犯。梵普却将抽插的速度提升，每一下都击中雷电最害怕的位置，惹得雷电破音般的娇声更加凄厉，“别……别让他看到我这个样子……呜呜……”  
“怎么会呢？当然要让他们全部看见——”梵普莫名其妙地怪笑着，他奇怪地跪坐在地上，掰开了雷电的裆部，让雷电的双腿荡妇般的大开，露出他下体褶皱上仍旧没有消下去的花蕊。他恶趣味地来回进入着雷电的内部，让雷电和在天上盘旋着的那些人们，好好看到雷电白嫩又毫无毛发的花瓣吞吐着容纳下罗马尼亚吸血鬼由纳米电脑构成的粗黑器官的样子。  
“快……快停下来……不要……不要把我的双腿打得这么开，我不想让他看见……”雷电剧烈摇着头，他的羞耻心已经达到临界值，他忍了五年。整整五年他都思念着佣兵的络腮胡与他健壮的背部、他紧致的大腿，把Snake对他最后说的沉稳的话语当做食粮，在每个夜晚摩擦着抚慰自己而入睡。这份感情，怎么能在此时因为一个突然窜出的已死之人而打破呢？可是此时的雷电只在梵普的怀抱里，被梵普进入的姿势颠得像骑摩托车那样肢体起伏。他的臀部与梵普的胯部碰撞，发出淫靡的水声与撞击声。  
梵普知道，雷电虽然嘴上极力反抗着，实际上他的身体仍旧没有任何反抗的趋势。雷电的某处似乎也在顺从着躯体的欲望。在灵魂的深处，他和梵普相似，都是时代洪流里的异类，都渴求着某样刺激，或者是性，或者是杀戮。雷电紧紧吸纳着梵普性器的甬道证明了这一点，雷电毫不克制的浪声也证实了这一点，甚至雷电在梵普把他的双腿长得更开时，情不自禁发出的满足的叹息也是如此。  
雷电确实沉浸在这里头了。只有当梵普主动离开这段关系时，他们的孽缘才会真正停止。否则，无论多少次，在梵普抚摸上雷电的一瞬间，雷电仍旧会倒在他的怀中，在他的身上扭动着屁股。  
当然了，梵普确实是会主动离开的类型。Boss给他的任务还没完成。况且，体液交换那样的浪漫事情，一天一次就够了。梵普在把他的子嗣全部射入雷电的内部的时候，雷电的尖叫早就让他的喉咙破了音，雷电差一点就发出像是坏掉的机械摩擦声那样的怪异电子音。  
雷电剧烈地喘息着，梵普的性器还满满的放在他的里头，连带着他递给他的一大堆温热的液体。在梵普力道稍微小了那么一丁点的时候，雷电趁机用他有着长长指甲的手指头勾到一开始被打飞的高频刀。他在梵普将他再次抱起时，将那把刀插入自己的腹部，在高潮的快感与剧烈的疼痛中，他把那把刀越捅越深。  
梵普哈哈大笑着，他仍未萎靡的性器也顺着雷电插刀的速度再往里顶了一些。雷电的腹部迸出大量白色的血液，它们尽数溅射到了梵普的人类手指上，也溅射到了雷电的长指甲上。雷电又猛地一使劲，用他的刀刺穿了梵普的后背。  
此时此刻，他和梵普以刀相连，他们的下体又以性器相连。好一个完美链接。  
雷电失神地拔出刀的时候，梵普也把他的性器从雷电体内退了出来。雷电向前趔趄了几步，腹部和下体不断滴落着白色液体，有的是梵普的精液，有的是雷电的白色血液，有的是雷电喷出的电解液。梵普则向后倒下，他的胸部腹部残留着自己的血液和雷电的白色体液。  
“你……说不定能够真的杀死我……”梵普仰躺着，单手张开，望着他沾了自己的暗红血液与雷电的白色血液的手指尖。  
雷电没理他，他拄着自己的高频刀，趔趄地往前走了两步。紧接着把他的皮质紧身衣再次扣得工工整整。他装模作样地收刀，心里祈祷着Snake不要看到刚刚的这一切。在深呼吸了两下后，雷电忍住身体里又酸又疼的滋味，灵敏地跃上电线杆，再跃上屋顶，用他最后的力气扒住直升机的边缘。  
“喂，雷电，没事吧？”  
Snake熟悉的声音传到耳边时，雷电终于支撑不住地趴在地上。他疯狂呕吐着，把刚才自毁时受伤的体内器官和白色血液全部都吐了出来。  
Snake扛着雷电。雷电意识几乎模糊，他感觉到Snake摸过了他的大腿。Snake估计只是想把他好好放平在直升机座椅上，雷电却期待Snake能像刚刚的梵普那样，把他再狠狠地刺穿一遍。在意识到自己的理智快要泯灭的时候，雷电急忙晃着脑袋。  
“我……没事……”雷电有气无力地呢喃着，他的眼睛失去焦距。眼底里闪着光，模模糊糊地望着已经老去的Snake的脸颊。  
——Snake会看见他和梵普刚才的做爱吗？Snake会怎么想呢？Snake会意识到自己身上的白色液体不只有白色血液吗？  
雷电在失去意识的最后一刻，情不自禁地想。只不过他内心深处的理智却又告诉他，Snake或许什么都不会想。  
Snake大概只会站在一边，成为雷电如何伸手都握不住的东西。

FIN


End file.
